Casted shame, love, jealousy
by Wireless writer
Summary: Frosty Martins finds himself in love with Cole Holland. How can that be? I couldn't find the proper book, so Zom-B will work. Kay?


**This fanfiction is based on Gena Showalter's Zombie series. I do NOT own these characters. Hope you enjoy 3**

I woke from a blank sleep. I have had blank sleepless dreams since Ali and Cole hooked up. Geez.. I got dressed in my combat boots, ragged pants, and a tee. Not very dressy, but who cares? I'm a zombie slayer. Sighing, I grabbed my wallet and headed out. I saw Ali flirting with Cole. How could I be so jealous? I shouldn't be. Cole didn't love me like her loved her. Never will. Her gaze flickered over to me, she blushed and straightened.

"Frosty." Ali greeted.

I mumbled a curse at her, and walked toward her. Cole just kept his eyes to the wall. Was he embarrassed? Haha… I shouldered past Ali, and down the stairs to find Gavin and Bronx going at a very saucy fight. Would have loved to join, but I was going out to relieve myself with a few drinks.

"Hey Frosty?" Gavin said, with a worried tone.

"What Gav?"

"Ali says you show a lot of distrust toward her. Or whatever. Are you? Because that cupcake is preciously good."

I laughed, out loud. On accident.

"You kidding? I'd rather die than see or talk to that girl." My eyes shifted to Cole and Ali leaning on the wall, Ali's eyes red. Was she crying…?

"Frosty, that was uncool man." Cole shouldered out a cold growl. I flinched, he was never this angry with me…Was he? I clenched my teeth and fists. I turned on my heels and ran out the door. I threw open my truck door, slid in, and started off the roaring engine. I slammed my door just as the gang ran out yelling for me to stop and listen. I don't care. Why would I listen? I drove off. Maybe working with Anima would be well… No thoughts like that!

I pulled into the night club. I was VIP even though I'm pretty much underaged. I got in because Reeves dad used to own the place. Past tense. Used to. Reeve did now since her dad was dead. So was my beloved Kat. My Kitty Kat. I walked in, sat, and ordered two shots of Grey Goose.

I drank those under seconds, ordering for more until a boy walked toward me.. Cole!? I shrunk back. I finished my rounds and got up. I swiftly moved through the crowd. I felt strong hands find my shoulders, turning me around. Cole stood, violet eyes so pretty, yet so dangerous.

"Frosty."

"Cole."

"What's wronged between you and Ali?"

Was he… STUPID?! Yes, apparently so.

"You, you idiot! Don't you get it? I love you, but can't have you! Ali loves you but can have you! You simply choose her over me, Cole! Do you know how much that hurts? How much I want to kill her? Harm her? Make you like only me. I am your only source of life. No, no.. I shouldn't be ranting like this…. I'm sorry!" I started sobbing mid shout. His eyes widen.

"W-what?" he stammered. I released his hold and ran away from him. How girly of me. I got out of the alcohol smelling building to fresh air. I was heaving with fresh heavy tears. I fell on my knees, looking at the ground. My back arched still with heavy sobs. I heard a groaning sound, turned, and found a zombie. Two sets of red eyes... Six, eight, ten. I pushed myself out of my body, to my spiritual body. But before I could touch, or harm… I was bitten. It was because my guard was down. Shit. More sets of teeth. More. More. More! I was writhing in pain as the zombie toxin was building in my system. I let out a struggled groan. I heard footsteps even voices but...Blank. My conscious losing.

I woke up in a room. My room. I heard a sigh, looked to my side to see Cole.

"Frost-"

"Don't say anything." I heaved. I got up. I was injected with tons of antidot because syringes were laying on the bed side table. My shirt was stripped from me showing my tattoos covering my body. Not fully, but warmly. I sat up as Cole moved to sit next to me. His hands wound around the back of my nape. He pulled me close, his lips finding mine. Oh god… His tongue thrusted at my teeth, begging for entrance. I let him. I groaned, my hands tugging at his shirt. He pulled back.

"Frosty…" he gasped.

"Again, I love you." I said, happy.

Hope you enjoyed! This is just a starter of what im writing. Tell me some ideas, what should happen next, etc. Thank you! Have a nice day and don't forget to check Gena Showalters series!


End file.
